


Almost

by Bee_Li



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Any Character, I thought of kageyama as the POV and Hinata who he was speaking to, Other, POV First Person, Unrequited Love, doesn't even have to be a haikyu character, so it can be whoever, this is me venting, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Li/pseuds/Bee_Li
Summary: It was almost love. It was so, so close. Yet I couldn't even come close to it.
Relationships: Not Specified, ambiguous
Kudos: 3





	Almost

It was almost true. It was almost pure. It was almost there.

But it vanished before I could even come close to it. 

There was warmth. The kind that fills you up pleasantly like a bowl of soup in the winter. 

It filled me up so nicely it became addicting, feeding my hunger that was never truly sated. 

I yearned for more and more of it. I was greedy but I never asked for more than I got. 

Because what I got was valuable. A treasure just for me, that no one else could see nor touch. 

So I opened up the gates and stored it there before locking them again, holding it as prisoner. 

So possessive of the love I received I became blind to everything around me. 

I became blind to how no more came for me. 

Leaving me with the little bit of it I had received. 

And then it began to slip through the cracks. 

Returning to its owner. 

Yet a small vial of it remained. 

How cruel. 

I wanted to break it and smash it to pieces but I couldn’t even touch it. 

It stayed deep within me. 

Beating. 

Bright. 

Hungry. 

Lonely. 

Love. 

It had etched it’s way into me and forged a home that it would not leave. 

A fire that had been slowly stamped on. 

But never fully put out. 

It hurt. 

It hurt worse than anything else I had ever endured. 

I screamed and cried. 

Yet everyone was deaf to it. 

Nobody heard my pleas for help. 

My cry for it to be gone. 

It was like I was in a cage. 

A little bird trapped there long ago but abandoned. 

Starving for the littlest morsel that it could find. 

That warmth I so craved now left and in its wake a fortress of ice. 

I was bound by burning iron to that vial. 

So helpless and weak was I. 

Never to recover from the heartbreak. 

Of what I almost had. 

Almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This was something just raw for me. I didn't want to edit any part of it because this wasn't meant to be edited. This isn't a regular story for me, it's more like a poem than anything. But this is mainly me venting about some shit, so that's where this stemmed from really. Life has been wild lately, like damn. I hope everyone is doing better than me though, and I hope all your days are happy. I hope I hit you in the feels with this story, but that's all. Anyway, feel free to drop some comments down below, and if there's any requests, I'll be glad to take them. Or I'll definitely look into them. For now, good night/day/evening/noon/afternoon/mid-morning/morning. -Much love, DepressedGarlicBellyRolls


End file.
